The Thirty Minutes Before
by naya-is-my-homegirl
Summary: Santana and Brittany decide to have a little fun before they tie the knot. In hindsight a storage closet might not have been the best venue choice for this occasion.


"Wait!" Brittany yells out.

This last minute rendezvous has not been going as smoothly as she had anticipated.

"We checked twice, the coast is clear, no more waiting."

"I'm sitting on my veil help me fix it."

"Britt, just take it off."

"I can't take it off it will ruin my hair."

"We'll have Kurt come redo it."

"I'm not letting anyone know that we had sex thirty minutes before our wedding in your parents closet!"

"Who cares! They know we're gonna be doing it all night anyway! Besides, my parents use this for storage and rarely come in here. I mean think about what a clean freak my mom is and look at that giant spider web in the corner they probably haven't been in here for years."

Brittany just stares at Santana. People may think she's the "stupid" one, but this girl can be so dense sometimes it's ridiculous.

"In the same amount of time it took you to finish that incredibly gross story we could have fixed my veil and already be halfway to happyville by now!"

"Okay, okay! Come here and just let me…"

Santana feverishly tries to fight with veil on Britt's head. She wants to just rip the thing off of her, but she knows that would only get her the silent treatment and no where near any sexytimes. That's not how she plans on starting her marriage. Besides it does make Britt look even more beautiful, as if that were possible.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Not really you just yanked my hair. Does it look okay?"

"It looks beautiful."

Santana places gentle kisses down Brittany's neck. Then she gives her that look. It's the look that makes Brittany feel like she's the most loved person in the whole universe. She swears it gives her heart palpitations. She lives for that look. She tries to return it, but there's no way hers can have the same effect on the other girl.

"_You_ look beautiful."

Santana kisses down Brittany's neck again, this time going down past her shoulders. She then kneels down and hikes up Brittany's dress. She kisses her knees, stopping at the left one and lingering there. Santana has a weak spot for Brittany's knees, they were the first part of the girl she ever laid eyes on. After today they will officially be Brittany Pierce-Lopez's knees.

"Babe, hurry up."

"What?"

"You making out with my knee isn't getting me anywhere."

"Sorry. Now where exactly would you like me to go?"

"Well I was thinking a good place to start would be right-"

Brittany's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the alarm she had set on her phone.

"No!"

"San, we have to go. I have to be down the aisle in twenty minutes. My Mom is probably on the verge of having a heart attack looking for me."

"Britt, I wanted the last time we had sex before we got married to be spontaneous and fun. Soon we're gonna be the boring old couple who only do it in their bed every other Saturday."

"Santana, do you not remember yesterday at all?"

Santana smirks, boy was yesterday fun.

"A little."

"A little? I'm pretty sure I pulled 8 different muscles! Look, we don't have time to talk about it right now, but we will never ever be the boring old couple who has to schedule doing it."

"Promise?"

"Only if you do."

"Pinky swear?"

Brittany holds up her little finger and both girls smile brightly. The irony not lost on either of them.

This action used to be a way of holding back their intimacy. An acknowledgement that there was something more while not fully accepting it. Now it's a sign of their commitment. A promise that this is a love that will last. A love that is real and true and worth every difficult thing they've been through because of it.

"Brittany? Santana?"

Brittany stays perfectly still and holds a hand over Santana's mouth. Even though nothing happened they would never be able to convince Quinn of that. She's sure Quinn has been scared for life due to all the times she walked in on them when they shared the apartment. She doesn't want this to be added to the girls list.

Santana won't admit it, but Brittany's pretty sure she knew Quinn was coming home for most of them and she just wanted to tease the poor girl. Santana is convinced that Quinn is definitely not straight (something about squeezing lemons?) and she's bound to prove it.

Brittany knows that unless she shuts her up Santana will blab with her big mouth. She drops her hand when she hears Quinn descending down the stairs.

"You didn't have to cover my mouth, I'm not six."

"So you're saying you wouldn't have ran out and rubbed it in her face?"

Santana looks down. Damn Brittany and knowing her so well. It's not fair sometimes.

"She is gay, you know that right?"

"Come on detective lady we have a marriage to get started."

Brittany isn't as assured of Quinn's sexuality. She knows the only reason Santana is fixated on the issue is because she has always had a little crush on the girl.

"She thought we were offering her a threesome on our Nationals trip to New York, Britt."

Brittany's not jealous. In fact, she thinks Santana's affection for the girl is sweet. Plus imaging the three of them together is really hot. Although she doesn't think she would be able to look Quinn in the eyes again if they ever actually went that far.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go out first and you wait three minutes and then go. Okay?"

"She said she wasn't _that_ into that. Why the extra that, Brittany? Plus, remember her obsession with Berry all throughout highschool? She totally has the hots for vag and I'm gonna get it out of her even if it kills me."

Santana was talking to herself as Brittany had tuned her out by this point.

"Goodbye future wifey."

Brittany pecks Santana's forehead and swiftly exits the closet and heads down the hall.

Santana takes Brittany's place on her grandfathers trunk and waits for the three minutes to pass.

"Wifey."

Yeah this marriage is going to kick ass.

A/N:

I had most of this written out before the Quinntana hookup so pretend that didn't happen. I think this one is blah because of the lame abrupt ending. Plus I really wanted to work in a hiding in the closet joke but couldn't quite figure it out. Whatever, it is what it is. Please review, follow, or favorite. Or don't do any, whatever you prefer, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life.

P.S. I'm writing the first time they ever met that further explains the knee thing so look out for that!


End file.
